Blind Touch
by ja9lim
Summary: "I'd rather be blind than regain my sight only to see the dreadful things I'd rather avoid seeing." "I'd rather lose my memory than retrieve them only to be blinded by anger and grief." Odd, this girl is smart.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Gakuen Alice but I own this plot.

**Note: **Please review.

**Blind Touch**

**Chapter one**

"Natsume, you have no choice but to follow. Look at those bruises you have from having too many girlfriends in one day. You even make-out with those that have boyfriends already! What, you're being a slut or something?"

"Mom, you're paranoid. Correction, it's not making-out but hanging-out! And sluts are for girls, it's being play –oh, never mind!" a raven-haired lad with crimson orbs defended himself from his mother's sermons.

"Sluts, make-out, hang-out, whatever! They're all just the same," she yelled frantically.

"No, they're not," he replied. Youchi, the raven-haired lad's younger brother, only watched them in amusement. He was laughing hysterically over his mother and older brother's little bickering. Still, he has to admit, Natsume, the lad, really did it this time but don't get it the wrong way! What he meant was that Natsume was only testing their patience –his family, his girls' boyfriends and himself. He wasn't actually making-out with them, kissing or smooching or anything like it. Honestly, his lips are untainted.

The real truth is Natsume's doing all this risk to escape the burden of running their multi-billionaire companies. Might be for you, you're happy for the fact of being respected by _a lot _of people but not this personality. Nope, he wasn't happy or excited _at all. _What he wanted was to live a beautiful and normal life by the beach with his wife and kids, away from all these media and dramas. And that is why, even risking his life to the girls with boyfriends that are part of some morbid gangs, he would do it. You're asking for the effects? Well, let's just say, bruises and cuts were evident in his body every day.

Now, Natsume's mom was requesting or more like ordering him to meet up with a blind person to massage his bodies. He doesn't want to. Simply, to irritate his mom and for another reason only he knows. He doesn't want to get touched. Not that he's gay or something. Well, let's just say some guys also desire virginity. Not in a gay or girly way of course. Eventually, there's also this sweet and good side of him. Mysterious and playboy as he is, he also wants to offer this lips of his to his special someone someday.

"Natsume, I won't give you other options," his mom stated.

"I still don't want to. All of them are just the same, old, gray and filthy!" he spat. Youchi smirked inwardly. _If he just knew what he's saying, this will be fun. _He thought to himself.

"Beware of your language, Natsume. I swear, just this once, to soothe your muscles. It will only take a while. Then, I won't bother you ever again, if you try to discipline yourself. Plus, the blind person is already waiting at the veranda. We can't just shove her away. She already travelled this far. Just… just… for the sake of pity and respect," his mother reasoned out once again. Natsume sighs.

"Okay," he uttered sloppily. Anyway, he could already feel the pain in his neck and shoulders. Sigh. Guess he really doesn't have any choice.

…

His feet hanging carelessly on one of the chairs and his back resting on the cushiest sofa, he waited for the said massager to come in. And after a minute or so of waiting, the door leading to the waiting room finally creaked open. He wasn't actually that interested. In fact, it bores him to death, waiting and having this little session with the massager.

But when a long slender and silky leg appeared from the outside, he was taken aback. Who could this be? Well, this was something he wasn't quite expecting. It should be wrinkled and brown and eww-_y_, right? Then, why the hell does it look as if it's young? The little lad beside him, meanwhile, was smiling evilly. Of course, he already saw who'll be the one tending him. In fact, it's also one of the reasons why he was laughing frantically a while ago. He's laughing about Natsume's comments on the said massager.

And without further ado, Natsume's curiosity was finally answered. A woman, about a year younger than her, walked elegantly with a blonde man guiding her. She has hazel-hair and deep brown eyes. If it weren't for the guide, she could've been mistakenly labelled to be as someone who isn't blind. Her body was perfect, slender and hot-looking. Her clothes were neat and presentable, her shirt hugging her curves. Her skin was flawless. Her lips were also the ones that are said-to-be kissable. Overall, her beauty was incomparable. It made him question.

'How can God be so selfish in giving her sight when He, in fact, even gave her beauty?'

He can only sigh dreamily. But, of course, he never showed any sign that might give away his title of being playboy, mysterious and secretive.

The woman slowly stepped inside with the aid of the boy. She, then, took a seat in front of Natsume. The latter, meanwhile, was uncontrollably looking at her. Youchi smirked before exiting the room. The blonde guy took something from a bag he unknowingly brought with him. It looks as if it's herbal oil. He, then, gave it to her. She smiled. Her smile was enough to melt all the glaciers of Antarctica.

He watched her pour a little amount of liquid to her palms before rubbing her hands together. She, then, put a mask around her nose before looking at him. _Is this girl really blind? _He asked himself again. He scrutinise her eyes and found his answers. _Yeah, she's blind. _The other guy shoot him a questioning look but Natsume was nowhere interested in his questions. He was more interested in her.

"You may wait for me outside Ruka," she said to the guy known-to-be as Ruka. He looked at her with concern. Natsume twitched.

"Mikan, are you sure you'll be alright?" he confronted. _Ah… So, Mikan's her name. _Natsume thought. Mikan can only smile. Ruka nods before excusing himself. So, Mikan and Natsume were the only ones left in the room.

"Your mom said that you're actually afraid I might instead add the pain on your bruises. Don't worry. I'll take care of you, alright?" Mikan started, gradually starting her massage on his back. Natsume felt at ease the moment she touched him. It's as if her hands were gifted with the ability of calming people's nerves or healing them literally. It's as if her touch on his body felt just right. Still, that didn't stop him to pull off a smirk.

"I'm not a child," he teased, testing his patience.

"I know you aren't," she answered gently. It made Natsume shock. It was the first time someone wasn't that easily irritated at him. Most people who don't get his personality were easily angered by his blatant and harsh actions and words. She never fails to surprise him. _How interesting._

…

"So, are you born blind?" he asked. He was doing the prone lying position, spreading and slowly stretching his body onto different directions while Mikan lightly pounded her hands on his back.

"No," okay, that wasn't the expected answer of Natsume.

"What happened, then?"

"Interested on my life, aren't we?"

Natsume cleared his throat.

"No, actually, it' fine," she sighs.

"I actually can't remember anything anymore. I only have visions which I think has something to do about my past."

Natsume was listening.

"There was this young kid, which, I think is me. She wore a light pink gown. She was dancing and she was… _happy_"

"_Daddy, why do we have to be here?" a young brunette asked his father._

"_We're here to attend a birthday celebration, Mikan," her mom replied with her warmest smile._

"_Whose birthday are we attending?" she asks again. Izumi, her father, chuckled before ruffling her hair._

"_It's the birthday of one of our best friend's sons."_

"_Oh…" was the only thing she could say._

"I didn't know what happened after that. I mean, during the party. The vision blurred and it skipped into the most confusing part. I think it's the part where I lost my sight."

_Unfortunately, Mikan's house was far from the celebrant's own residence. After the party, she and her parents were already silently riding on their limo when the car suddenly stopped._

"_What's wrong Kazu?" her father asked the driver._

"_Someone's blocking the road, sir. It seems like they're the activists that truly despise you," the driver replied. Izumi and Yuka, his wife, started worrying. He tried to look past the opaque car windows. Much to his horror, they were caught up far from the city. So, if anything happens, help would be impossible. He was much more worried on the safety of his family._

_True, there were activists that despise Izumi and his family simply because they were rich. Well, let's put it this way. They're rich and successful. Some envious people wanted to bring him down. So, basically, those evil people made up stories against him and his family. Thus, it led some people to hate him to the highest level._

_He went out, ready to face them when Yuka pulled him. "What are you doing?" Izumi merely smiled and said, "Stay here, whatever happens." Yuka began to worry but she just nods._

_Mikan didn't give a damn what was happening around her. She's still seven for God's sake. But still, seeing her parents worry, she, too, began to worry._

_When Izumi was finally out of sight, Yuka sat next to her before hugging her tight. "What's going to happen, mom?"_

"_Shh… Everything will be all right. You don't have to worry," Yuka said, trying to comfort Mikan or more like herself. Mikan nods._

_And everything, afterwards, happened too quickly. Darkness welcomed her. The next thing she knew, she couldn't find the light anymore. She was found wandering aimlessly on the streets by Ruka. He took her in and cared for her. She felt guilty for Ruka's kindness that she looked all over Tokyo to find a suitable job for her condition. Eventually, she found one. And from then on, that was the beginning of her new memories._

"So, it's like that?" Natsume retorted after hearing her story.

Mikan nods.

"Are you happy being the way you are?"

Mikan smiled. "At first, no, but then I realize afterwards the beauty of it. I may be blind but it was also the very reason for me to see things a human with complete senses couldn't see."

"What made you say that?" Natsume asked.

"There are times."

"If others are going to offer their, let's say, eyes on you, will you accept it?"

"I'd rather be blind than regain my sight only to see the dreadful things I'd rather avoid seeing."

"Hn," _odd, this girl is smart._

**Note: **Sorry for publishing a new plot even though my previous ones still aren't finish.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **Please review. Thanks for those who did and for giving me the terms. It was helpful.

**Blind Touch**

**Chapter two**

"Hn," _odd, this girl is smart. She kind of reminds me of someone I knew a long time ago._

…

"You take care of yourself Mikan," Natsume heard his mom. After Mikan massages the upper part of his body, Natsume lied idly on the couch. But he heard his mom, alright! It actually surprises him hearing his mom talk like that. Because everyone knows how cold she is to people she's not close or accustomed with.

Meanwhile, Mikan simply smiled at her. "I will this time." She, then, turned to Ruka standing beside her. "We can go home now, Ruka." He nods before leading them both out.

Kaoru, Natsume's mom, in the corner of her eyes, followed Mikan's retreating figure. She actually pitied the girl. _Mikan, what happened to you all these years? _She asked herself, sighing.

When Mikan's back were already a mere silhouette, Natsume came out of the room. He was stretching his body, feeling its strength coming back. Kaoru turned to face him and smiled. "So, you like it?" Natsume mainly gave her a blank expression. He, then, gave her a questioning look.

"What was that all about?" Natsume asked his mom. Kaoru raised her brow. "What was what?"

"That! The way you talked to her. It wasn't cold the way you usually do," he continued.

"Natsume, it's a blind person. You expect me to be harsh to her?" she retorted. Natsume shut his mouth but somewhere in his head, he knows his mom was hiding something. From the way she moves and looks and talks, defensive and concerned, he knows it has something to do with Mikan.

The next day, Natsume went to his little brother's room to see it completely in order and neat. He smirked. But honestly, Natsume's room is way neater and tidier. The reason why his brother's room became as clean as this was because of him. Kaoru kept on comparing them both and if it weren't for Natsume's 'test of patience' in his parents, Kaoru would've completely admired him rather than Youchi. Still, Natsume didn't give a damn about it.

Natsume looked left and right to see the other raven happily playing on the corner with his Wii. Natsume just rolled his eyes. When will Youchi ever grow up? With his both hands on his pockets, he started nearing him.

"What made you visit my clean and decent room?" Youchi said. His head never left the screen. Yet he knows Natsume was there and have the slightest feeling why.

"I know that you know why," Natsume uttered.

"Well, I'm sorry but I don't know," Youchi replied.

"Do you know something about her, maybe the company where she works?"

"I knew it that was the reason why you're here!" the younger raven retorted, snapping his fingers just in time he won the game. Natsume simply rolled his eyes. _And he said he doesn't know. What a complete idiot!_

Youchi turned around to face his older brother. A smile was plastered in his face.

"I thought blind people who massages are OLD, GRAY and FILTHY," he teased, highlighting the words. Natsume folded his arms.

"You're not helping. If you don't know, you can simply tell me. I'll just go ask mom."

"Wait, wait! I know where she works."

Natsume raised his brow, waiting and listening.

"I guess the agency was called Healing Touch or Blind Touch Agency or something. The small white building a few blocks from mom and dad's Computer Inc. Wait, I think that it's best for you to ask mom instead," Youchi uttered, raising his pointing finger. He flipped to look at Natsume to found it empty.

"Weird, he's gone already? Since… when?" He asks no one in particular, scratching his head. But later on, he shrugged it off before smirking and returning to his game. "Oh, well! Whatever!"

But somewhere in between his games, he stopped and contemplated before a smile found its way out._ It's really amazing knowing that a person who couldn't see is actually the one who could see. And the person who can see is actually the one blind. It is fun knowing that the blind is the one that made a person actually see._ _I really hope Natsume would be true this time. Mikan-nii, just what did you do to him?_

Meanwhile, after Natsume heard Youchi saying the name of the building, he already knows where it was. I mean, why wouldn't he? It was actually the building next to the restaurant where he usually takes his girlfriends out. Without wasting another single second, he immediately rushed out of Youchi's room to the garage where his **Koenigsegg Trevita**was parked. He automatically hopped in before revving the engine to life.

With his expensive car, everyone else on the road backed out, thinking it was an important person which indeed is. He's the heir of a multi-billionaire business family for Pete's sake. Thus, this gave him easier access on the road, making him reach his destination faster.

And indeed, reaching the building only took him less than ten minutes. After securing his car, without delay, he walked towards the building. And since most of the people inside were blind, no one was swooning over him. Well, except for the girls taking charge of the counter of course. Still, he shrugged it off. His eyes were busy looking for her and only her. And when he finally did, he smiled.

She was sitting on the corner of the building, massaging a small girl who was suffering asthma. It seems as if she was almost done. He continued looking at her until she was finally finished. The girl Mikan helped turned to look at her before giving a quick peck on her red cheeks. Mikan smiled. "Please be careful next time, alright?" she told the girl who merely nods.

He was happy to see her smile. He was about to go to her when something behind his great head told him not to. He, instead, diverted his pace to the counter on the left.

"Hi there!" one of the girls flirtatiously said.

"Ah… Hi!" Natsume simply replied. He tried to sound dumb and uncaring but whatever he do, his voice still sounds so sexy.

"My friends and I are having a night-out. You want to come with us?" another asked, trying to tempt him. Too sad he wasn't listening at their request.

"I'm sorry but by any chance, can you tell me all about that brunette over there?" he asked while pointing at Mikan. The girls gave a disgusting look.

"You mean her?" one girl verified.

"Ah… yeah, her," he nods.

"Why? She's nothing. She's blind, can't you see?"

"Yeah, maybe I can't see. Look, will you tell me something about her or not?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Where does she live?"

The girls gave out a heavy breath before sloppily opening the drawer. One of them took out a big envelope that seems to contain all the information about her.

"Well, let's see," girl one began, "She doesn't have any house. She lives with Ruka in an apartment at street X."

He frowned instead of smiling.

"What? Should I stop?"

Natsume shook his head and smiled, telling her to continue.

"She doesn't have any boyfriends since she was young…"

He smiled.

"There are no known relatives so far…"

He continued listening though deep inside he pities her more.

"And her full name's Mikan… _Yukihira_"

Everything within him automatically stopped –his body, his world and his… _heart._

…

Natsume heavily slammed the door. His actions made Kaoru, who was currently talking with a doctor, jump back in surprise.

"You knew, didn't you?" he spat, pounding the table with his hands and disrespecting his mom and the doctor. Kaoru glared at him.

"Can't you see I'm talking to someone right now? Where are you manners?" she rebuked.

"I don't care. Now answer me, you knew, didn't you? All this time, you knew and you didn't tell me or do something about it."

"Know what!" she replied, levelling her voice with Natsume's. Her voice is scary sometimes. She could level it up with a yelling man.

"Know that she, that she, that she's," Natsume sigh. He didn't know how to say it. He lowered his voice. "You knew all this time that she's _her. _And I thought she was dead. And I, I thought she was dead."

He was near to tears.

"And you never told me or do something about it!" he continued, increasing his voice once again.

Kaoru smiled.

"My dear Natsume, what do you think is the reason why I'm talking to Dr. Subaru right now? You know that I, you, Youchi and your father are perfectly fine. So, tell me, what other reasons do you think I have for calling a doctor right now?"

"You're secretly helping her?" he asked. Kaoru nods.

"Oh…" Natsume simply said, mentally slapping himself for being stupid. Seriously, he isn't himself these days. Usually, he isn't this stupid. For heaven's sake, he's the expert in terms of analysis throughout Japan. The reason behind his father and mother's success was even him. That is why his parents want him so badly to be the heir, not only because of him being the eldest but because of his great brain. They were so proud of him, of course. They were honoured to have him as their son. The only problem is he isn't willing to run his parents' companies. For him, it's just a waste of time.

Embarrassed by his outburst and feeling as if he doesn't need anything anymore, he started backing out. He head for the door when Kaoru called him.

"Natsume"

He faced his mom.

"I'm really touched by how you cared for her."

"How can you tell I cared for her?"

"I can tell by the way you act right now."

Natsume smirked.

"What are you planning to do?"

"I won't let her go ever again," he said. He smirked once again before turning the knob and closing the door. Kaoru smiled. _He finally learns to see and love. Ever since he lost sight of her, everything around him, he just treats it as part of the darkness slowly eating him. Amazing and hilarious as it seems but the person that serves as his light actually needed light herself._


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: **Please review

**Blind Touch**

**Chapter three**

The next day was Sunday, family day. Kaoru went towards Natsume's room to wake him up. Much to her surprise, his room was empty. She wondered where he was. She was about to go to Youchi's room to ask him if he knew where Natsume was when she notice an object was lying on his bed. She went near it to see the object. And the moment she saw what it was, she already have the conception where Natsume might be. She smiled before exiting the room. _He really misses her. He longed for her._

There on the bed was a candid picture of a jolly seven-year old brunette wearing a light pink gown dancing with the celebrant, an eight-year old raven-haired lad with tantalizing crimson orbs.

…

Natsume, after waking up early in the morning, hopped inside his car and immediately went to the agency where Mikan is working. Basing on his sources, he found out that the building actually opens early at 7 am. Albeit the cold water and the heaviness of his eyes, he bravely fought his laziness just to fulfil his today's agenda.

His car parked right in front of the building, he looked at the watch reading 6:45 am. He sighs. He heavily leaned his back on the seat. He was about to close his eyes when a brunette walking on the streets with her slender stick caught his attention.

As if lightning struck him, he instantly got out of the car and head towards her.

"Why are you following me?" Mikan surprisingly asked. Natsume was caught off-guard. He chuckled a little. Mikan stopped walking. So does Natsume.

"How'd you know I'm following you?" he queried teasingly.

"I can feel you."

Natsume shot her a questioning look.

"I may be blind, lost her sense of sight, but the rest of my organs are functioning accordingly," she continued.

"Hmm… Touché," he remarked.

"Why?"

"Why?" he asked back.

"Why were you here yesterday?"

_Shoot! _"You knew?" Okay, that surprises him. _She's really her, she's the same old her. Mikan… Mikan… If you only knew what I've been through, how I longed to hug you and smell your sweet scent. _A small smile found its way through his face.

Mikan merely smiled. Again, Natsume was caught off-guard because of that beautiful same smile, the smile that never fails to brighten up his day.

"Wait, where's that blonde guy? You know. That guy Ru-Ruka, right?" he said, trying to change the topic but miserably failed to. He was distracted by her killer smile. She laughs, troubling him all the more.

"What about Ruka-pyon?"

_Did he just hear her say pyon? What was that for? _Somehow, hearing it made him boil in anger and jealousy. _Why? What does he have any way that Natsume doesn't have?_ Mikan continued laughing.

"Hey, are you still there?" she asked, gaining the famous 'hn' from him.

"You do know that today's Sunday right?"

"So, what if it's Sunday?"

"Of course I can't just have him all for myself. Despite losing my sense of sight, it doesn't mean that Ruka will just keep on pitying me and forget his own fiancée."

Well, that was a _relief _for Natsume's part. Well, at least, he doesn't have much of a competition.

"Really, he has a fiancée?" he inquired. Mikan nods to no one in particular since Natsume was standing right behind her.

"Oh, it seems as if that news made you happy. Why?"

"Nothing," he simply replied. Deep inside, he was laughing hysterically.

"Then, why are you working?"

"I have to. To sustain myself and to help Ruka, I have to work," she replied. She tried to be stiff but her voice betrays her. Natsume noticed this of course –her pain, her sadness and her yearning.

Without wasting another second, he proceeds on doing the first step of his plan. He pulled her by the hand. This abrupt behaviour almost lost Mikan's balance. Fortunately, Natsume was right there to support her.

"Wait, what are you doing? Why are you pulling me? I need to work!" she yelled. She struggled to free herself from his tight grip but failed dejectedly. He continued pulling him towards his car.

"Don't worry. I won't harass you. In terms of your pay, I'll pay you for this day."

"But, but where are you taking me?" she asked.

"You'll see," he answered.

"That's the problem. I can't see!" she retorted. Natsume mentally slapped himself. _Of course she can't see, idiot! _He reminded himself. Nevertheless, he kept quiet, still holding her hand. He promised himself he won't let this day pass without spending it with her. He knows Sundays are family days. He wanted to make sure that after eight years of being homeless, he wants her to feel she still has a family… _him. _That she isn't alone.

He pulled her inside his car and made sure she was comfortably sitting on the passenger seat. He, then, went to the driver seat before revving the engine to life.

…

Natsume first took her to a most famous restaurant to eat breakfast, the only five-star restaurant in Japan. He never took anyone there before except for Mikan obviously because she is the only person _always _special for him. They chose the best seat and it was him who ordered food for her. They waited silently. And when their order finally came, she was only surprise that he knew what her favourite meal was, the food which she haven't tasted for eight years but still remained her favourite –tocino with egg, pancake with strawberry maple syrup and a hot choco.

While eating, Natsume decided to introduce himself. It made Mikan search her memory but failed to find his name. _There's something about that name. Something made it too familiar. _Later on, Mikan shrugs off the thought. _Maybe it's just nothing._

They were eating silently again not until Natsume opened up another conversation. It isn't actually in his nature to ask but he was just too curious. A lot of questions invaded his mind, questions like how did she survive or what happened within those eight years. His childhood friend, his best friend, his ex-fiancée who swore to him to stick together until the end eight years back… It made him ask. What happened to that promise? Can she still even remember it? And of all the questions that formed within his head, one stupid question came out of his mouth.

"So, are you happy where you are right now?"

"You already asked that same question two days ago," she chuckled.

"No, I mean, are you happy where and not what you are right now?" he asks again.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Natsume paused for a while before asking another question. "Do you miss your past?"

Mikan's smile slowly fades away, making Natsume regret for ever asking that question. _Why is he suddenly asking me this question? _She mentally asked herself.

"_I don't have a past," _she simply uttered. Natsume's eyes grew wider.

"I suffered a temporary amnesia but it's been eight years already. If ever I have visions, I keep them buried deep inside."

"Why? Aren't you interested in knowing about your past?" He asks. He was eager to make her remember even the slightest image of them together.

She shook her head. "I'd rather lose my memory than retrieve them only to be blinded by anger and grief."

Natsume kept quiet afterwards. Of course he knew what Mikan's talking all about. Well, at least he has the idea what she suffered all these years. Losing everyone you love is the most painful thing a person could experience. And Mikan faced it all. He can see it through her eyes –the pain. _Still, what about him? He suffered too, right?_ He sighs.

After eating, Natsume merely left some money more than enough to pay their bill before pulling her back again to his car. They wandered aimlessly around Tokyo, only stopping by to eat ice cream or to grab some lunch. They talked almost all random things before going out of the restaurant. Mikan was already smiling and so does Natsume. Their hands unknowingly intertwined with each other. He, then, took her to the most beautiful place he could ever think of. When they were there, he immediately asked her to remove her sandals, which, she obediently followed. After that, he slowly guided her forward.

…

Smelling the scent of sea, Mikan felt alive again. The peacefulness of the place slowly engulfed her. The song of birds soothes her inner soul. It's been years since she last tastes this kind of serenity. Tasting it again, she noticed that all her problems were gradually slipping away. The sand beneath her feet felt just right. They're not that rough to feel. And the water that caresses her feet as it pounds the shore felt relaxing. It wasn't that cold and it wasn't that hot. It was just right, too right. She took a deep breath before releasing it. She did the same process again and again.

She was about to close her eyes when she felt strong arms hugging her from behind. The hug was tight as if she was that fragile. The sudden action confuses her.

"Natsume, what are you doing?" she asks.

"Please, let's stay like this for a while," he replied.

"Do you even know what you're doing?"

Natsume didn't answer. The silence made Mikan feel the beat of his heart against her back. The heart which amazingly beats synchronously as hers. His heart that beats for _only her and her alone._

"Can you feel it?" he questioned.

"What are you implying?"

"Mikan, what if I say I know all about your past?"

"What are you trying to say? You're scaring me."

"Mikan, what if I say _I love you?_"

His words made her laugh. Nevertheless, fear was still evident in her eyes.

"You can't be serious, can you? We've been together for less than two days. I barely know you," she answered.

"But what if I say you actually know me your entire life and I the same for you?"

"No, that is absurd! How can I know you my entire life when we just met two days ago?" She uttered, finally freeing herself from his grip. "Please, just take me home. I want to go home, please."

He sighs but merely nods. Natsume was left with no choice but to do what she asks. But before that, he asks her to at least let him treat her dinner. Thankfully, she nods.

Throughout the trip and dinner, no one uttered a single word. Mikan was used to this deafening silence but Natsume was not. Still, for the sake of her, he kept his mouth shut.

When they reached Ruka's apartment, the sun was already replaced by darkness lit only by the moon and the stars. Mikan was about to open the car door and step outside when Natsume grab her by the wrist and pulled her into a deep kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: **Please review. Beware! This may sound a little bit… you know, rated.

**Blind Touch**

**Chapter four**

When Natsume reached his house, it was already past his curfew. Going out of his car, a smirk was plastered on his face while dumbly humming an unknown tune. Suddenly, he stopped and bit his lip before smiling and walking again. If anyone sees him in that situation, he would be mistakenly thought to be as a lunatic or something.

He repeatedly did the same process until he reached the living room where his parents and Youchi were peacefully watching their favourite movie. Kaoru, who was the first to notice his behaviour, became wide-eyed seeing how terrible his actions were. She was about to yell at him when Youchi and Kaede, her husband, who basically had the slightest feeling why, stopped her from doing so. And as Natsume disappeared upstairs, the three could only look at each other. There was a smirk on Youchi's face, a worried expression on Kaoru and a smile on her husband's.

…

Slumping on his bed, Natsume stared wide-eyed on the ceiling, contemplating everything that happened a while ago.

_His urgencies finally catching up with him, he pulled Mikan by the wrist before hungrily kissing her. He could feel Mikan's struggles but he pushed it aside. He knew he was ten times stronger than her, thus, giving him the advantages to do what he wants._

_Indeed later, tired from too much struggling, Mikan stopped. She let him explore her mouth. Natsume smirked in victory. And little by little, he started nearing her. Because of the lack of space, Mikan was forced to sink her head until such time her back was lying on the chair._

_Natsume took this as an opportunity. He placed his left hand below her thigh and slowly lifted it up before placing it on the chairs. Mikan's full body was now lying flat with him on top. He continued exploring her mouth despite her resistance which gradually weakens every passing second._

_And little by little, as her struggles subsided, he leaned down much closer. He knew what he was doing was wrong but his own lust and longing overpowered his entire being._

_Softly sliding his hands onto her chest, he starts unbuttoning her shirt. His lips still exploring her mouth, it seems as if he doesn't want to let go. When her shirt was finally unbuttoned, he gently lifted her upper body up before removing her shirt and throwing it somewhere on the car floors._

_And as each second pass, Mikan finally gave in to the sweet pleasure she experiences with him. Though she may or may not know fully this man, but something within her great head tells her it felt just right. Something within her tells her to trust him. Something within her tells her that he isn't a stranger to her at all._

_She gave a loud moan and lightly placed her hands on his well-built chest. She isn't going to complain anymore since doing it would only be useless, seeing how strong and powerful he is compared to a blind person like her._

_Natsume's exploration on her mouth, her neck and almost on her chest nearly went to success not until a familiar laughter of a blonde boy was heard not far from where the car is at. That brought Natsume back to Earth. Once he realized the embarrassment he has done, he quickly withdraws himself from hers._

_He helped her up before picking her scattered clothes on the floor. Thank the heavens the windows were opaque and outside was dark or God knows what could've happen if Ruka was to see her in that condition. And Mikan wasn't waiting for that to happen. She immediately snatched her clothes from his hands and began clothing herself. In no time, Mikan was already clad with her own clothes._

_She waited for him to speak but sensing he wasn't going to, she looked outside to see that Ruka was already gone inside. Of course, she heard his laughter. She thanked mentally. She starts to open the car doors after knowing the coast was clear. She was about to step outside with her stick to guide her when Natsume opened his mouth._

"_I'm sorry," he apologised. Mikan didn't bother to turn around. Instead, she gave a small smile but Natsume noticed it alright. He sighs in relief. 'And I thought she'd be seriously mad at me,' Natsume thought to himself. Then, a small smile unknowingly crept onto his face. "See you later Natsume," and he finally let her have her way inside the apartment._

…

He smirked by himself after having the short reminiscence. He, then, touched his lips before smirking once again. "She'll always be Mikan. She still smells and tastes the same, strawberry." He was about to have another round of reminiscing when his mother's calling broke off his trance.

"Natsume, get down here now! I have something to tell you," she yelled from downstairs. He was planning to ignore it but when she called again, he mentally cursed her before sloppily dragging his feet downstairs.

"What?" He asked her, his voice levelled. Kaoru glared at him. He answered her glare with an eye roll. His father noticed this disrespect and finally took the initiative of being a real father, breaking the two's silent fight.

"Natsume, respect your mother and hear her out. You should be thankful for her," Kaede said. Natsume sighed in surrender.

"Okay, let's hear it." Kaoru pouted but Natsume was nowhere interested in her pout. He wasn't buying it if she's asking for a sorry. If you were to ask me, he's a bad example so guys out there, don't follow this man. Anyway, Natsume merely gave her the look, the look that told her to continue. She began clearing her throat.

"Dr. Subaru called," she started.

"And what did he say?" Natsume flatly asked, obviously ushering her to go straight to the point. His mother has the attitude to prolong conversations and in Natsume's nature, it's obviously a no-no. She raised her brow before folding her arms. She let out a heavy sigh.

"He told me that… that…"

"That what, what did he said?" he asked irritably, half-shouting. I told you he's impatient.

"Will you just shut up and be gentle for a while?" Kaoru backfired. Natsume gave out a heavy breath.

"Okay, okay, but will you please get to the point?" he finally asked nicely.

Kaoru giggled, receiving a death glare from her son. _Awe, he's so cute. Let's see how you'll react with this one_ she mentally said and took a heavy breath before releasing it.

"He told me that Mikan still has hopes and that if God was kind enough, help would come tomorrow," she said without having pauses and stops. Natsume only stared at her, wide-eyed. He gets everything she said alright. He's not dumb and most importantly, he's not a slow learner. But with those words, his body won't simply move. He asked again to himself. _Is she telling the truth? Then, that means she could finally see tomorrow?_

_SURPRISE!_

I wonder what would happen tomorrow.

**Note: **I have a proposal, if I could have at least eight reviews for this chapter, I'll immediately update the next chapter later. Promise! I'm sorry for being evil but I badly need it. I'm out of inspiration. Without reviews, I wouldn't be able to finish a story and would always be stuck up on beginnings. Please review. I need your help. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: **Please review. Thank you!

**BLIND TOUCH**

**Chapter five**

The next day, his job was simple as told to him by his mom. He would simply just walk to her and persuade her to come with him. He knew it wasn't that easy, taking account of the harassment he did to her last night. But he kept his hopes up. This is for her anyway. _I'm doing this for her._ He said. Reminding himself again and again with that five-worded sentence, it made him determined to fulfil what he has to do. No matter how embarrassed he might get himself into, he simply wouldn't give up especially that his mom incredibly sacrificed her Monday meeting with her staff just to be at the operation, making sure nothing goes wrong.

He made his way to his bathroom and took a sweet long bath. Of course, when he approaches her once again, he'll make sure he doesn't stink. That would be an embarrassment if he is. After having the long bath, he wisely chose his best clothes before going downstairs only to be met by his mom's big smile.

"I just talked with Dr. Subaru. He told me the operation will start 3:00 pm sharp. Be sure to bring her there on or before three, got that?" Natsume merely nod before grabbing one slice of bread. He, then, walked onto their big garage with a smile on his face before hopping inside his Bugatti Veyron 16. 4 Grand Sport. He chose it over his Koenigsegg Trevita because he simply felt like it and besides, it's cool.

…

After driving for less than five minutes, he finally reached his destination. Without wasting a single second, he pushed open the glass doors before walking inside, turning his head left and right. He was looking for the same brunette he was looking for yesterday. But this time, no blind brunette was seen. He went to the counter. Before he could say something, the girls on the counter beat him to it.

"If you're looking for the same brunette, she decided to take a leave," one of the girls said.

"Why?" he asked.

"We don't know. But she's not in herself lately."

"What do you mean she's not in herself? What are you implying?"

The girl was about to answer him when the other one answered it for her.

"Look, why are you looking for her anyway? Look at us, we're free if it's only game you want. Why waste for a blind person?" she spat.

Natsume couldn't control himself that he angrily grabbed the woman in her collar, not minding whether he ruined it or not. "Look, just tell me what's happening to her or you might regret afterward what I can do to you literally," he scolded, catching everyone's attention inside the building.

"I wouldn't mind if the punishment you're talking about is me with you in bed," she replied. Natsume let go of her. _God, this girl is impossible. _He said under his breath. He was about to go out when he heard one man telling him the answer he needed. He turned around to see a blind man, probably a friend of hers.

"If you're looking for Mikan, she's probably in the hospital. She's been going in and out there lately because of her bad condition," the man said. He simply gave him a smile though he knew the man couldn't see his grateful gesture. Still, deep inside, he was worried for her.

He dialled her mom's number, told her something before completely dashing out.

…

At the hospital

"Mom, I'm glad you came here before me," he plainly greeted his mom. But Kaoru wasn't that dumb not to notice her son's doubts. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Natsume," she started, "Dr. Subaru said that the operation wouldn't interfere with her condition. She'd be fine. Thank the heavens. The hospital where they brought her was here so Dr. Subaru immediately proceeded with the operation. Anyway, he's free this day."

Natsume nodded. He was about to rest back when he just remembered something. Kaoru, noticing what he was about to ask, answered him before he even has the chance to question. "Ruka didn't object. In fact, he was happy with the donation."

"I'm glad," Natsume gave a small smile.

Hours passed and it was already 5 in the afternoon. The operation is really that long? Natsume was hysterically walking to and fro with his hands intertwined on his back. Kaoru told him to calm down but he just couldn't because he wouldn't. So much for being stubborn. _What if something has gone wrong? What if the operation was a failure and everything turned from bad to worse? What if… what if… what if…_ just then, Dr. Subaru came out from the operating room. Kaoru immediately stood up and went to him as Natsume did the same.

"So, how was it Doc?" Kaoru managed to ask. The doctor seemed to frown. They began to worry. But minutes later, he smiled. Then, the both of them sigh in relief.

"She's fine. She's sleeping for now. I decided to remove the bandages on her head since it kind of looks disturbing. Anyway, I noticed how strong she is but her complete healing may take some time. She might not wake up until later. Let her have some rest for a while," he said. They nod. "But if you want to come inside, you may freely do so." And Dr. Subaru finally left them. Without hesitation, the two went inside.

Inside, a serene brunette was sleeping. They tried to do minimal sounds as best as they can but failed miserably. They immediately turned around to see if she was awake. Much to their amazement, she was still sleeping peacefully. They sigh in relief.

Later, Youchi and Kaede stopped by to deliver them dinner. They left not long after. Kaede still has business to attend to. Kaoru's absence actually added more work in his part but he didn't complain. Of course he understands his wife's condition and how determined she is to help both Mikan and Natsume, their son. Meanwhile Youchi still has assignments to do.

8:00 pm

Kaoru asked Natsume to look out for her. She'll just go to the information desk to ask something, she excused. "It'll only be for a while," she said. Natsume nods. Minutes later, Kaoru wasn't back. Natsume accidentally fell asleep. But when he noticed sudden movements, he immediately opened his eyes.

In no time, pair of hazel eyes met another pair of crimson orbs. "Mikan," he softly uttered. Mikan was dazed, leaving him confused. Then, a tear slowly seeped out of her pretty face. She immediately got up, not minding her wobbly feet. Natsume tried to help her but she shoves the offer away. She ran outside, swaying left and right as if she's drunk. Natsume followed her, not wanting to lose her again.

She stopped when she reached the garden of the third floor, the floor where her room was located. She fell on the ground. Natsume rushed towards her but she told him to stop. "Mikan," he said.

"Your name, your eyes, your hair and your face, why are they so familiar to me?" she questioned between sobs, her hands covering her mouth.

Natsume chuckled, trying to ease the awkward situation. "I'll take that as a thank you." Mikan was still crying. Natsume didn't know how to answer her question until a memory flashed right before him.

"_Idiot, why didn't you tell me it's your birthday we're celebrating?" a familiar voice said right behind a raven-haired lad, the celebrant. He turned around to see a pair of hazel eyes looking past his crimson ones. He smiled. "You didn't ask."_

"_Well, at least you could've reminded me so that I would've prepared a gift for you." She pouted. He loves to see her pout as much as he wants to see her bright smile. Whatever angle and whatever expression she shows, she'll always be beautiful for her._

"_But I do have something for you," the raven-haired lad said, remembering something. He placed his hands in his pockets before searching something inside. The brunette became curious. After a while, the birthday celebrant finally found the item he's looking for and lifted it up. He told her to turn around which she immediately followed. He, then, placed something around her neck._

_Looking at it, the girl smiled. "It's ironic. I should be the one giving you a gift and not you giving me one."_

"_Let's put it this way. You accept and take care of that necklace. That will be your gift for me," he said. She nods. "Anyway, what does the necklace means, Natsume?"_

"_That necklace was made in jade and pure gold so take care of it because it's expensive. Jade means luck and heart means love. It's a way of expressing my pure love for you, a love that never fades and always shines just like this gold here," he explained, touching the pendant of the necklace._

_The brunette, Mikan, flush in embarrassment. There was silence not until she broke it with a laugh. "You are so dramatic Natsume," she teased. Natsume frowned but later on, found an idea to shut his best friend's mouth. He smirked. He started singing._

Unknowingly, Natsume sang the song in real life. Mikan's cries ceased as she listens to his song. Natsume slowly closed his eyes. He tried to make his voice as lively as he can but he just can't cover the sadness brought by the memory.

Come stop your crying

It will be all right

Just take my hand

Hold it tight

I will protect you from all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

For one so small

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you,

Keep you safe and warm

Mikan, then, closed her eyes before singing that part for him. Natsume was surprised and opened his eyes to see her still on the ground, eyes closed while singing. A tear fell from his face.

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

For once, Natsume was happy. It actually made him confused why uncontrollable tears roll down his handsome face. But he shrugged the thought off. Maybe these are just tears of joy. Realising it was the chorus, he joined her in singing.

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart

Always… always

They both began to slowly open their eyes. Their faces filled with hot tears. "Nat-su-me," she uttered, almost breathless. She broke into sobs once again. But this time, Natsume finally rushed to her side. Mikan just let him hug her. She needs it anyway.

"_You really did well, Natsume," she said, half-teasing._

"_You're not so bad yourself," he complimented. He, then, lowered his head. Mikan noticed his sudden behaviour and asked him what's wrong. He faced her with a worried expression. Mikan began to worry as well._

"_Mikan, what if something bad will happen and I wasn't allowed to see you anymore?" he asked. Mikan was taken aback by his weird question. She tried taking it as a joke but worries were evident in her eyes._

"_Are you stupid? Like what bad could've happen? I mean, hello, what could've go wrong," she tapped his shoulders but it wasn't enough to lessen his worries._

"_Look, Natsume, I promised you that nothing would ever separate the both of us. I'll be by your side as long as you promise to be by my side as well."_

"_If you were to fall, I won't be there to stop you from falling," she pouts. Natsume smiled and ruffled her hair, "because I'll be busy down there to catch you when you fall."_

_Mikan blushed before holding out her pinkie._

"_What's that for?" he asked, pointing her finger._

_Mikan simply rolled her eye. "It's a way of sealing promises, idiot."_

"_How childish," he commented._

"_Oh, you got something better?" she asked._

"_The hell, I do," he proudly answered. Before Mikan was about to ask him what it was, her lips were sealed with his._

…

_Moments later, after the guest finally left their house, Natsume leaned down the sofa and turned on the TV. He was bored, so what? And since each channel was boring for him, he immediately switched it before even knowing what it contains. But just then, one special channel totally caught his attention. It was a news channel._

"_Good evening. As you can see everyone , behind me is the burned down limousine of famous multi-billionaire family Yukihira. Investigators are still investigating what's the cause of this. So far, their conclusion was that it was due to ambush. The couple's, including their driver's body were already brought to the hospital only to found it dead in arrival. Their only daughter, meanwhile, the loving Mikan Yukihira's body wasn't found. Well, people, let's just hope she's in good hands or-"_

_Natsume didn't let it finish. A tear already fell from his eyes when he switched the television off and ran to his room. He banged the door close before throwing a small tantrum. "Mikan, you promise! You promised me we'd be together forever! You broke your promise! You broke it!"_

_And the next thing everyone knew was that the previous caring Natsume had become cold and distant even to his own family. He became reckless and was a total playboy and shame to his own family. If not for his intelligence and handsome face, people might've felt disgusted with his actions. Wise people gave their best shot to reason out with him but he was just too hard to convince to bring back his sanity. Still, they couldn't blame him. Anyway, what would you feel if the person you love left you for good? You'd feel the same thing he felt right now, right?_

_But the past is past. No matter what reckless thing you did, you can't undo things that already happened. All you have to do is look at the road ahead. For God purposefully placed our eyes in front for us to see up front and not look what's gone a long time ago. Though the past may be important in shaping your character but that does not mean you'll have to go gaga and lose your sanity over it. Learn to look ahead and accept what may lie before you. Learn to move on. And most importantly, always remember that everything has reasons. Not all of them came and results to bad things. You just have to learn to look around and see that not everything is gone. And before you know it, if you think positively, you'll see that with every bad thing you may experience is equivalent to an even bigger and nicer prospect._

**Note: **Sorry if it was long. Please review! It was really helpful. After reading your reviews, I immediately put this chapter to work. Sorry if the grammar sucks. I'll improve, edit and republish it sometime soon. Thanks again. And don't ever think about this story almost to its ending. Please stay tuned and be patient.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: **Please review. Questions shall be answered as the story progresses. Thank you.

**BLIND TOUCH**

**Chapter six**

Days after, Dr. Subaru already permitted Mikan to be discharged. She was happy and thanked the doctor. He merely smiled. Mikan was about to go out when Dr. Subaru spoke.

"Don't worry Mikan, your identity is safe," he uttered.

"You knew?" she turned around and asked. The doctor only nods and smiled.

"Kaoru told me everything about it when I was with her in the office," he laughs, "Natsume, then, shockingly came inside without notice. Thank God he wasn't able to hear that part."

Mikan tried to gave a smile or a chuckle but instead a frown found its way. Dr. Subaru became suspicious of her sudden behaviour but later shrugged the thought off. After minutes of silence, Mikan finally bowed low and left the doctor's office without saying another single word. While walking on the hospital hallways, she contemplated everything that happened in her life ever since Kaoru walked to her and offered her a job she didn't expect that would involve her identity. She sighs. _How did I get involved in this situation? Oh, yeah right, I agreed. Now, how will I be able to patch these things up? _She sighs again, still walking.

_It was already late in the afternoon when Mikan head back home. She was alone this time since Ruka has some important things to do. She was ambling on the streets with her slender stick when a woman called her and came to her._

"_Hello," she said. Mikan only smiled though she didn't know where the woman was actually standing._

"_Are you in hurry or something?" the woman asked again. Mikan shook her head._

"_Good, can you come with me for a sec? I won't do you harm," she uttered. Mikan contemplated everything but sensing that the woman was trustworthy, she agreed. Mikan followed her and the woman led her to her office._

…

"_Oh, before I almost forgot. My name's Kaoru Hyuuga. What's yours?" she brought out her hand and Mikan reluctantly shook it. 'Kaoru, where did I hear that name?' Mikan asked herself mentally. _

"_I'm pleased to meet you Ms. Kaoru. My name's Hotaru Sakura," she answered._

_Kaoru simply nods. "Well, Hotaru, I'll be offering you a job. That is if you accept it."_

"_What is it Ms. Kaoru?"_

"_Please, simply call me Kaoru," Kaoru smiled. She nods._

"_I have a son, a stubborn son. What I only want you to do is to pretend to be his long lost childhood friend and persuade him to come back to his senses and take his responsibility being the heir of our corporation," Kaoru explained._

"_Long lost, what happened to her?" she asked._

"_An accident, ambush the reporters said," Kaoru answered. Mikan's head ached. 'What is this? Just who the hell is she?' she asked herself once again. She didn't voice it out loud and merely said an "Oh"_

"_If you accept Hotaru, I'll arrange your papers and you'll be called Mikan Yukihira from now on. I'll take care of your documents on the company you worked for," Kaoru added. The ache on her head gradually worsens. She couldn't keep up the façade and finally found herself holding her head and a painful expression plastered on her face._

"_Did I say something wrong? Is your head aching?" Kaoru asked. Mikan pretended to be alright once again and shook her head._

"_Why me of all people?" she asked._

"_I chose you because you look exactly like her."_

"_How much will it be?" she asked again._

"_It'll be $10 000 per day of pretense. And since I think it would lead to a lifetime, expect millions on your account." Mikan simply nods._

"_When will we meet?" she questioned._

"_I already took care of that. We'll take your job as an advantage. I'll arrange your meeting tomorrow. You'll go to him for a massage in his body since he always got bruises and stuffs. Don't say anything unless he asks or what because if you do, he'll suspect negatively. If he asks about your past, tell him this… I'll be kind to you and only you. If he falls in our trap, he'll follow you and may possibly look at your documents on your working place. Don't worry. I'll take care of that. And when you finally have his trust, pull him to his senses and tell him to take his responsibilities. When everything is finally fine, we'll make a scene for you to escape to America. Stay there for good. Anyway, you won't die of hunger because of the money on your account. So, do you accept?"_

_Mikan nods without hesitation. "Yes, I accept."_

"_Good, you may go now. Be prepared for tomorrow and call me auntie when tomorrow comes. You may tell __**a**__ friend of yours to help you in your acting. Just make sure he or she shuts his or her mouth." Mikan nods once again before disappearing._

Mikan went straight to Kaoru's office. She knocked thrice before her secretary opens the door for her.

Kaoru was busy attending the papers but when she saw it was Mikan standing by the doorway, she told her secretary to leave.

"You really acted well," she complemented. "I saw you on the garden that night."

Mikan smiled and didn't say a word.

"Just do what I told you, okay?" she uttered.

"So, what will be our next step?" Mikan asked.

"You'll be announced to the public not longer than next week and you'll take your family's businesses. A lot of your subjects are still loyal to you. That should be fine."

"Do you think I can run that large company?" Mikan asked. Kaoru looked at her in the eye and smiled.

"I know you're smart _Mikan. _You'll do fine. Besides, Natsume will be with you. No worries."

Mikan nods. They stayed in silence for a while before Mikan finally bade goodbye. She was about to turn the knob open when she heard Kaoru spoke.

"Oh, and about your previous job, I already told them that you resigned. No one should know about this except you, me, that blond boy and Dr. Subaru, okay?"

There was silence. Mikan only kept her head low, not bothering to turn around.

"I also hope that your acting before and your acting now would be the same. Don't act too bitchy and not too distant. Act normal or else he'll suspect. Remember that what I'm paying for is only for you to persuade him to do his responsibilities. No more and no less. Remember your job. You may go." Mikan nods once again before disappearing outside, forgetting her real purpose for coming, forgetting to tell Kaoru a very important piece._ Anyway, for what will be the cause if I tell her? I should only focus on my job right now. _She said mentally, clutching her hands before sighing and walking to who knows where.

**Note: **Sorry for spilling the beans. My first idea was that to wait and let you know during the climax but I guess plans change and it's much better for you to know at an earlier stage. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: **Please review

**BLIND TOUCH**

**Chapter seven**

Mikan, having nowhere to go, went back to Ruka's apartment. Much to her surprise, the door was open. She panics inwardly. What if it's a thief? Or worse, what if it's a maniac? She was about to turn around and chicken-out when she remembered something… Ruka!

She heavily breathes in before releasing. She mustered all the courage she has and took a step forward. She knew whoever was there she would be too weak to defend herself. She just came from the hospital for heaven's sake. But no, for the sake of Ruka, she has to make sure he's fine. Well, at least she's not blind anymore. She could see and could, if there's no choice, run without problem.

…

She silently pushed the door open. Yet no matter how minimal sound she tried to make, the door still opened wider with a loud creak. It was morning, noon to be precise, but why is she so scared? Could it be because she knew she's vulnerable or could it be because of a memory? That only she could answer.

Inside was gloomy. The curtains were let down, preventing the sun to seep inside. She readied herself for the worse to come but after standing for how many minutes inside and yet nothing was happening, Mikan sigh in relief. She was about to sit in the sofa and relax when the lights were suddenly switched on. She panicked and turned around only to be met by a silhouette.

"Ah!" she yelled.

"Mikan, Mikan, calm down. It's only me," the person said. She tried to adjust her eyes before heaving a deep sigh.

"Natsume, you startled me," she uttered, almost breathless.

"Sorry," he apologised. "Anyway, I'm just here to give you this."

Mikan raised a brow as Natsume pulled something from his pocket. He got out a small red box before looking back at her chocolate orbs. He smiled. Mikan just gave him a questioning look, no more and nothing less. Natsume, not wanting to waste another second, slowly lifted the lid open, finally revealing the item within. Mikan gasps. Inside was a necklace with golden chains and a heart pendant made by jade and of the purest gold. She knew the true value of the item and it almost made her teary-eyed.

Slowly but precisely, Natsume walked behind her and started putting on her necklace. He wanted to know her expression but she immediately looked away. Natsume sighs.

"_Mom _said that you're going to study at Alice Academy starting next week."

She plainly nods.

He started backing out but somehow, suddenly remembered something and thought of an idea.

"Um… Are you free tonight?" he asked shyly.

Mikan thought about it but thinking that she actually has no things better to do, she nods. Natsume gave a small smile before saying, "I'll pick you up 7 pm sharp." He started walking away.

She followed him out of the apartment. When she makes sure his car was already distance away, Mikan sighs again. _I'm sorry, Natsume. This relationship will only go to waste. Your sacrifices and efforts will only be for nothing. But how will I be able to stop you from falling in love with me and prevent myself from helplessly loving you? When in fact, I'll still break your heart and leave you once again. _Holding the necklace, she went back inside.

…

Time pass swiftly and Mikan was already standing by her apartment's door, waiting for a particular someone. She was wearing a plain white dress that hung inches above her knees. Simple but elegant, the dress tightly hugged her curves. With a purse in hand and sandals that match the color of her dress, she was breathtakingly beautiful.

Few minutes later, Natsume arrived with his Koenigsegg Trevita. Looking back at his watch, it was exactly 7. Turning to the standing figure by the door, he smile in amusement. 'Early as usual,' he commented. But as he gives himself a quick view of her state, he wasn't able to retrieve his stance. I mean, who would? Looking at a girl whose beauty is incomparable, her legs and curves greatly exposed, tell me what type of man, after looking at a girl like that, could stand up to his urgencies? Even the great playboy and cold-hearted personality, Natsume Hyuuga, couldn't.

Still inside his car, his hands on the stirring wheel but his eyes were on her. He broke his trance when finally, Mikan, growing suspicious of the parked car, tried to look past the opaque car windows. Her serious brown orbs gave him the signal to move and stop staring. Still, replaying her figure, it slowed down his pace.

Mikan, on the other hand, was irritably standing outside. Mosquitoes already found their way to pierce her soft skin. Still, she kept cool not until a man, a hot one at that, came to her.

"Hey," the man said. She turned her head to see a guy with dark blue hair standing behind her. She merely gave a smile, a smile of discomfort.

"Uhm… Are you waiting for someone?" he asked. She just nods and gave her best to face away, trying to shoo him off. But the guy was just too stubborn.

"I'm Shion Kaito by the way but just call me Kaito," the guy known as Kaito introduced while handing out his hand. Mikan reluctantly shook it. "Mikan, Mikan Yukihira."

"Mi-Mikan-chan, you, is it really you?" Kaito asked once again. Though with confusion, she gave him a beam, signifying yes.

"Wow, cool. My family is actually a close friend of your family. You might not remember it but," he blushed, "Anyway, we need to hang out sometime soon. I'm really happy you're back," he stated with complete glee. She continued smiling though with complete doubt in her head.

"Hey, you're hungry or something? We could grab some dinner together," he offered. Hesitating at first, somehow, she was almost convinced to come with him when a hand suddenly prevented her from doing so. Then, out came in front of her a raven-haired lad with crimson orbs.

"Sorry but she's already taken and occupied for the night. I mean, for the rest of her life. And I tell you, I never shared with anyone something that _strictly _belonged to me," Natsume stated, his voice filled with power and a sense of possessiveness over her. Having no choice, Kaito took one quick glance at Mikan before turning away with a smirk on his face.

When Kaito's figure was nowhere to be seen, Natsume gave a deep sigh before looking back only to be greeted by an expression of blankness. He raised a brow.

"What was that for? And you're twenty minutes late, you know."

Natsume just shrugged before pulling him towards his car. After making sure she buckled her seatbelt, he revved the engine to life.

Throughout the ride that almost took forever, out of boredom, Mikan was left contemplating about the doubt and awkwardness she felt with the blue-haired guy. _Who was he?_

_A brunette by the name of Mikan Yukihira was uncomfortably sitting on the couch. Having nothing to do, she was left with no choice but to read some lame magazines. Laughing over hysterical articles, she somehow managed to get rid of the boredom she felt inside._

_However, after reading all the piled-up magazines, she was back to the tedious feeling she felt moments ago. The ticking sound of the clock and the uneasy feeling of just lying on the couch finally caught up with her. So, she decided to go outside to breathe some fresh air when a blue-haired guy caught her attention. Whatever he does and wherever he goes, she kept on following him out of the corners of her eyes._

_The guy, meanwhile, noticing a pair of eyes looking at him, turned to look for that person. When his gaze landed on the brunette's intent stare, he couldn't help but smile. The girl blushed before vanishing inside. He was left alone, still staring at her empty spot with a huge box in hand. Replaying the scene, he smiled once again. Honestly, it was a first. The next thing, he was back to being cold._

…

_The Shions, former American citizens but with Japanese blood, immigrated to Japan because of their dying relative. Kaito, their only son and the heir to their companies, was against it at first no matter how the couple tried to reason out. Still, one against two wasn't a fair fight. He gave up._

_Kaito isn't just an ordinary guy, I could say. He was way beyond that. With a face that could compare to that of a god, he was a heartthrob to his former country and not long after, in Japan. He was gifted with the face, the body, the intellect, the excellence in all types of sports and the music talents. Every girl would die just to be by his side. So sad, he was also a cold, heartless jerk. No one, literally no one, could enter his life and most especially his heart simply because he doesn't want to. You still need to wait for millennia for that to happen, for you to be able to be called part of his life. Even his parents didn't know where he got that attitude of his. If Natsume is cold with a slight playboy attitude, Kaito was way colder than him, colder in a very cool and hot way._

_Anyway, days after their settlement, his parents already found close friends. One of them was the friends they knew still way back in America… the Yukihiras._

"_Izumi, long time no see," Kaito overheard his father greeting the guests. He, on the other hand, was merely slacking his ass out by playing his Wii upstairs._

"_Same goes to you," the man known as Izumi replied._

_Izumi Yukihira was a close friend of Len, Kaito's dad, in America while Mikan's mother and Kaito's mother shared the same relationship. The four met and found their pairs when their friends linked them with the two leading man of their future lives. They even married at the same time at the same church. But not long after, after Yuka got pregnant of Mikan that the Yukihiras decided to settle in Japan, leaving the Shions behind. And now, it was a time of their reunion after five years of separation. Izumi, after hearing that they actually settled next to them, decided to take his family with him to the Shions place for a visit._

_After hearing the word Izumi, Rin, Kaito's mom, immediately emerged from the kitchen, hoping that her best friend was also there. When her wishful thinking was granted, she came leaping and yelping and running to her with joy._

"_Yuka, I missed you," Rin yelled, hugging her as Yuka returned her hug._

"_Same goes to you, Rin. My, you've grown, I must say, beautiful," Rin blushed at Yuka's comment but didn't fail to notice the cute brunette tugging her best friend's white dress._

"_Oh my god, is that my niece?" Rin asked in complete delight. "She's way too cute! Look at her, she looks exactly like the two of you." Yuka and Izumi chuckled while Len was left nodding._

_The Shion couple offered the Yukihiras to sit at the sofa while the helpers prepared snacks for them when an interesting topic was opened._

"_What about you, Rin? You got any sons or daughters? I'm eager to see my nephew or nice, you know," Yuka stated. Rin smiled._

"_Of course I gave you a handsome nephew," Rin replied proudly._

"_That's good! We could pair him up with my lovely Mikan here," Izumi butted in. Len and Rin simply gave the couple a nervous laugh. They knew it was a bad idea. Not only the fact that their son was a complete emotionless jerk but because of the fact that when their dying relative finally perish, they'll immediately go back to America._

"_As much as we wished for that to happen but unless you wanted to go to America that may be. You know that we can't simply just leave our business there," the couple truthfully reasoned out with heavy faces._

_Sighing, the Yukihira couple nodded._

"_Oh… and how I wished for our sons and daughters to be paired up," Yuka uttered sadly. Mikan, meanwhile, was pouting in her seat. Thinking stuffs like how crazy her parents are for playing matchmaking. Little did she know who this son of the Shion couple was, little did she know._

"_Playing matchmaking again, hon? Don't worry. We still got the Hyuugas," Izumi teased, trying to lift the tension._

"_I know. But still, it would be much better if it would be my Rin's son which would be paired up with our Mikan," she answered while pouting. Len and Rin merely gave a light chuckle of how Yuka behaves. 'Yuka will always be Yuka,' they commented inwardly._

_Moments after the long awkward silence, Rin clapped both her hands before enthusiastically saying, "So, what are we waiting for? I'll call my son for you to meet him."_

"_Great! I'm itching to see him too," Izumi replied. Rin nodded before going towards the foot of the stairs and shouting, calling her only son._

"_Kaito, get down here. I want you to meet my beautiful niece."_

_She got no reply._

"_Kaito, get down here and I mean NOW!" Rin yelled again. The four left on the living room gulped real hard. 'She could be very scary sometimes,' they said inwardly, giving her a small smile when she heads back to them with a satisfying smirk after hearing her son's loud 'yes.'_

_Heading downstairs, Kaito was murmuring obscene languages about his game being interrupted and what a bitch this girl may be. Sigh. If he just knew what he's talking about._

_On the other hand, as the two couple were seated excitedly on the couch, one particular girl was not. She was telling herself how this guy might turn out to be a monkey._

_After a few minutes of waiting, a six-year old guy finally emerges from the shadows cast on the stairs because of the lack of light. As blue met hazel, there was a sudden connection felt between the two. Connected with a sense of happiness and glee somehow?_

_When Kaito stopped in his tracks, his parents raised a brow. And when they realized his stare aimed to the cute chestnut-haired girl, they don't have to ask further. They already knew what it means. They smiled._

"_Kaito, Kaito," his mom softly called him, breaking his trance. He turned to her with a cold stare. Rin jumped in fright._

"_Hey, why are you so cold to your own mom but when it comes to Mikan, you're so soft?" she said, making him and Mikan blush. "Anyway, why don't you tour him around the house? Sounds good, eh?" she continued._

_He nods before moving forward and grabbing her hand. His parents furiously flushed at the sudden change of his behaviour. Nonetheless, they were happy for someone finally broke his barricade, finally melt his cold heart and find its way to seep inside the small sections of his closed heart._

_..._

_Days passed and the two finally grew more than being friends, or so that's what others thought which in fact is true._

"_Kaito, we have to go," his mom said after the burial ceremony of his grandma. "We don't have any more reason to stay in Japan."_

"_But I want to stay here longer," six-year old Kaito replied._

"_Why? You never agreed to be in Japan in the first place, why change your stand right now?"_

"_Everything changes. It's the most constant thing in this world," he simply answered._

"_But still, why? Is it because of Mikan? If so, you know she'll understand. Kaito, you know being in America is important. Go upstairs and pack up your things. We leave tomorrow. Just say goodbye to her and she'll understand. Trust me," his mom uttered. Deep inside, she felt sorry for her son. It was the first time ever in history for him o be as cheerful and as open as this. Still, she also needs to consider Len and their business. Without it, there would be no other means to feed themselves._

"_It's no use," he uttered coldly before stomping his way upstairs and banged the door shut._

_Rin sighs. Len went over her side and tap her shoulders. She turned around._

"_How will I knock some sense to that stupid son of ours?" she stated, half-joking._

"_It'll be alright, Rin. Who knows, maybe sometime in the future, we'll have another trip here in Japan," he comforted his wife. She smiled before giving him a quick peck on the cheeks._

"_That's one reason why I love you," she said sweetly, making Len to furiously blush at her statement._

_Meanwhile, inside a blue room, a lad with blue hair was sitting at the edge of his bed, holding onto a frame with a picture of himself and a brunette hugging him. It was a candid picture but looking at it, it looks as if it wasn't. "Mikan," he uttered softly, "I'll miss you. Wait for me." He planted a small kiss in it before darkness took him._

_The next day, Mikan was surprised not to get a knock from their gates. She began to worry. And you know the statement how curiosity can kill a cat. She went outside and to his house to find it… dark and quiet. She was shocked. Still, she went near the gates before pressing the buzzer._

_She heaved a sigh of relief when a woman with black apron emerged from the building. She smiled sweetly._

"_Can I talk to Kaito?"_

"_I'm sorry miss but Mrs. and Mr. Kaito already left for America a few hours ago with their son."_

_Mikan stared at her wide-eye. She didn't exactly know how to answer her._

"_R-Really, but he never told me anything. Are you sure you aren't lying?"_

"_I'm sorry kid but I'm not. But he indeed told me to give you this in case you visit. You're Mikan, right?"_

_Mikan nods as she reluctantly took the envelope from the girl's hands. "Thank you," she said before slowly walking back to her house._

_As she reached the gates, though, she was itching to look what's inside. Clearly, there has to be an explanation why he left without saying anything. Opening the envelope, a paper slowly dropped to the ground. She immediately picked it up and read what's inside. Later, anger overwhelmed her that she crumpled the paper before throwing it aside._

…

"_Kaito, are you sure it's alright for you to leave her without saying something?" his mom said, turning to her left to where her son was seated._

"_I left her a letter. That should be enough."_

"_But a single word won't comfort her. That's it? A simple sorry, a single word could ease her loss?"_

"_What do expect me to do, mom? And whose fault do you think it is?" he replied, half-yelling. Rin closed her mouth. Indeed, she was guilty. Len, on the other hand, simply listened to them without saying anything. Saying something might only worsen the situation._

'_To all passengers of… Airlines, I'm glad to inform you that we'll be landing on …Airport in ten minutes. Might I remind you that…" the announcer said, thankfully breaking the small bickering Kaito and his mom shared._

…

_Three years later…_

"_Kaito, prepare your things. We'll leave for Japan tomorrow. A large company invited us to their son's ninth birthday," Rin shouted from downstairs. Hearing the word Japan, Kaito immediately woke up from his nap before swiftly arranging his things inside his bag._

_Days after, at the Hyuuga mansion_

_Having nothing to do, Kaito went outside to breathe some fresh air. Feeling the peacefulness of the place, he was about to close his eyes shut when he heard a familiar voice singing not far from where he stood. He followed the voice. Minutes after, he finally found it only to be greeted by a scene he wasn't expecting._

"_What's that for?" a raven-haired lad asked a brunette, Mikan, while pointing at her finger._

_Mikan simply rolled her eye. "It's a way of sealing promises, idiot."_

"_How childish," the boy commented._

"_Oh, you got something better?" she asked._

"_The hell, I do," he proudly answered. Before Mikan was about to ask him what it was, her lips were sealed with his. She responded it without hesitation._

_Clutching his hands until it paled because of the lack of blood, he left the scene before quickly looking for his parents. When he finally found them, he pulled him outside, demanding for them to go home, regardless of whether he was disrespectful or not. His parents were about to shout at him thought. But after hearing him muttering something about "I was the first" or something like that, they decided to keep their mouth shut. They knew something bad happened. Oh well, puppy love!_

Sorry if the first chapters are crappy or if I ended it with a flashback! I didn't have time to review since I'm quite excited in publishing this. And I know I'm quite behind my publishing dates. Sorry for that matter. It's supposedly end up with a different form of surprise but after typing the word Kaito and meeting up a stranger and something, a new idea popped out of my head and I couldn't stop typing. Oh well, I think it was still a nice surprise. Still, another surprise comes in the next chapter. And for added information, I get the foreign names from the main vocaloid characters. REVIEWS!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the past chapters:**

Natsume had a childhood friend / lover who died due to ambush along with her parents a long time ago. Now, he's acting out of place and refuses to take his parents' footsteps in handling their businesses. Kaoru, seeing the danger in this, thought of various plans just to straighten her son's mind but none ever worked. She was about to lose hope when…

One afternoon, while walking in the streets, Kaoru saw a girl with auburn hair walking. At first, she thought it was Mikan –Natsume's childhood friend. So, she went near her to clear her thoughts. But when she found out that she wasn't the exact girl, she was devastated but devised another plan instead. Kaoru asked Hotaru to pretend as Mikan for she thought that bringing Mikan back even though if it's faked would at least bring back Natsume's sanity. With the cash she's offering, Hotaru didn't hesitate to take the job.

Hotaru's main goal was only to persuade him take his parents' businesses. After, according to their _genius _plan, Hotaru and Kaoru would make another scene for Hotaru to safely escape to US.

**Note: **Hope that answers everyone's questions for now. Thanks for your continuous support! Please review!

**BLIND TOUCH**

**Chapter eight**

The ride almost went on forever for a certain brunette. Nevertheless, she just kept quiet and let him silently drive to whatever place he's going to bring her. She knew this shouldn't be but she trusts him. She trusts him for she also knew deep inside there is more than meets the eye with this boy she's with. He may be a pervert. He may be a jerk but it's the only nicest thing he knew to reach out. It's one of the unique things in him. It's his way of annoying people at start but making them happy in the end without even letting them know of the slightest pain he felt inside. She felt that pain because she knew she will also be the cause of another pain in him when the time comes. So, she just kept her mouth shut. Letting him have the time of his life to enjoy a short-lived happiness with his lover, of his childhood friend or so that's what he thought.

"Mikan?" Natsume asked. Startled by his voice, she squirmed at his touch.

"What's wrong?" he asked once again. She swayed her head left and right but she knew it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to make him believe. It wasn't enough to calm her guilty heart. So, she turned to face him, trying not to drop a tear. Natsume, seeing the loneliness in her big brown eyes, stopped the car on the corner. He looked at her. "Tell me what's wrong?"

Mikan didn't answer him, only with a smile. _That face, how can you be so innocent to me when I'm not?_ **That smile, how can you smile when the truth is you're pained? **_**What can I possibly do to make you happy, to see both of us free and honest? **__How will it be in the end? Can you bare the lies I hid inside? _**If you just tell me something, I'm willing to listen, to give everything I have for you. **_**I know I am unworthy for you but if you just knew, you're the soul reason I lived. **__You're the reason I see. _**You're the reason this heart keeps beating. **_**You're the reason because you're the only person I… loved and will forever be.**_

"I'm fine Natsume," she continued smiling. "I just thought of something."

"Yeah, I figured that one out 'cause your eyes are as big as saucers and your mouth were as big as a baby's mouth waiting to be fed," he retorted. Mikan pouted but later on laughed. Natsume joined her.**I may pain you physically but you do not always take it too deeply. This is what I am. That is what you are. **_Well, better treasure everything now. That is what you are. This is what I am. __**And for now, this is what and where it should be.**_

"You mean you don't remember this place?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Well, you may be later. We're almost there," Natsume replied before revving the engine back to life and continued his driving. Mikan only bobbed her head before shifting it outside, looking past the window and onto the scenery that unfolds in front of her, trying to recall the possible circumstances of being in this place.

The white sandy beach. The far mountains, past the sea. The highland opposite the beach. The deserted zigzag road between the elevated land and deep blue waters. This place. This highway. This was the highway to the place where everything first came to be.

"_Dad, what's up with this summer family camp thing? You said not only us are going to be there. And to think this is a summer family camp? Why are there third parties?" a very unpleasant raven-haired lad kept bugging his father._

"_Hush Natsume, you sound like a three-year old crybaby!" his father's daring comeback. Natsume just rolled his eyes as he heavily laid his back in his seat._

_As you can see, the raven-haired lad was against this kind of idea ever since the day his mom telecasted it at him in his room a week before. When he heard of adventure, he was happy with it. But when he heard of the conditions, his happiness flipped upside down to a frown. No PSPs. No gameboys. No cellphones. And there's going to be another set of people summer camping with them. Where's his peace and freedom now? Well, definitely IT'S GONE! And to think that it's going to be for a week! For one freaky week he's going to be in this pit of despair. He sighed as he rubbed his temple. This is going to be one major headache._

…

"_Looks like they ditched us dad. We should go back now mom or Youchi back home may be looking for us," Natsume uttered after placing their last luggage on the rocky ground, in front of the wooden house that amazingly stood in the middle of nowhere. He sure does hope his words shot past his parents' brain. He just wants to go back home if not go through with this as fast as possible. He much preferred babysitting, thus teasing his baby brother than… well, this!_

"_Don't be a douche Natsume, they'll come. Yuka never disappoints. Besides, it's still early. They should be here any minute," Kaoru replied proudly though deep inside she was contemplating and worried. It was already past five and still no sign of them._

"_Why don't we just go inside?" Mr. Hyuuga offered, hoping to break the uneasy feeling thanks to his great son._

"_Yeah, dad, let's go inside and break in. We don't even have the key 'cause it's not our house, remember?" Natsume replied, obviously aware of him being on the upper hand. He smirked. "Let's face it dad, they ditched us. Now, let's go home before-"_

_HONK! HONK!_

"_Oh look, finally it's them!" Kaoru yelled as she waved one hand at the approaching car where another brown-haired woman peered out the window to wave back at her. "Told you you can't get away with this Natsume," was his mother's last words before winking at him and running to the approaching vehicle._

"_Great! Talk about them and they shall come," Natsume said under his breath, completely annoyed._

"_Come on son. Let's introduce you to them," his father offered whilst pushing him by the shoulders._

"_Sure thing, no problem," he replied quite sarcastically before following his dad. The moment he reached the crowd, all the talking was silenced. Kaoru turned to face her son as the brown-haired lady held amusement in her face._

"_Well, Yuka, this boy here is my son Natsume. Natsume, this is your Aunt Yuka," Kaoru introduced. Yuka just smiled at him. Meanwhile, he was completely bored and showed no emotion whatsoever. Kaoru cleared her throat, completely aware of what Natsume's doing. She glared at him before facing back the woman known as Yuka. "Well then where's your lovely daughter, Yuka? I want to see her."_

'_Here's the matchmaking game again,' Natsume annoyingly thought._

"_Oh yeah, right, come out now Mikan," Yuka called. Almost immediately, a certain brunette who was all the time inside the car stepped out, also with an irritated look plastered on her charming face. Natsume was left there shocked. As they came face to face with each other, Natsume couldn't help but blush but the hell he'll show it. Of course not especially when his parents are there to infuriate him._

_She was beautiful beyond compare. Her hair gently and freely fell down her waist. Though the dress she wore looks like that of Disney Princess Aurora's costume, she actually looks cute. Funny because of the fact that she looks as if she's attending a birthday bash or a costume party instead of go camping, nevertheless, she's still cute and pretty._

_The girl continued her advance on him. Hazel eyes purely locked on crimson ones. She continued walking and Natsume didn't even have the guts to move, obviously petrified by Medusa's beauty –not to mention her eyes. _(Well, Medusa's actually pretty before Athena cursed her.) _She kept on walking even though her mind told her to stop. It's as if her soul was being suck by Hade's red soul. She kept on proceeding regardless of the adults' entertained stares._

_He was a god, no doubt about that. With his messy hair that go well with his piercing crimson orbs. His hair was side-swept almost covering his right eye –well if only it was long, it would've. The first two buttons of his long-sleeved white polo was left unbuttoned. His tie was just messily wrapped and tied around his neck. The remaining part of his belt was left hanging instead of being secured in the belt loops. Overall, he was the typical bad boy type and the type Mikan was surprisingly half-interested in._

_So, without even thinking, she extended her short slender arms. "I'm Mikan, Mikan Yukihira." And, like her, he just let his male instincts guide him that he took her hand and shook it. "I'm Natsume, umm, Natsume Hyuuga."_

**Note:** Sorry if wasn't really a surprise, just some normal cheesy stuff and the typical flashbacks. Well, I thought I could rush the events but I figured out its much nicer if we slow things and elaborate on the events more. Makes it more exciting, ne? But I promise you, I'll FINISH this story, all my stories even how long it'll take me.

For this chapter:

_Italicize _can either be random flashbacks or Mikan's inner feelings.

**Bold **are for Natsume's sentiments.

_**Both **_are for both of their emotions.

Sorry for the long notes. Please review and make my day.


	9. Chapter 9

**BLIND TOUCH**

**Chapter nine**

"Natsume, you should've told me we'll go camping. That way I could've prepare some clothes and dress more appropriately than this white dress," Mikan said as she took the last grocery bag from the car and placed it on the usual rocky ground. She turned to look at him who was looking for something at the car's trunk. She just let out a deep sigh. Moments later, she saw him took out a big bag.

"You're unfair! You brought with you some clothes and then, I don't even have one," she began pouting. Natsume tried to stifle a laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked. Natsume shrugged.

"Your expressions, that's what. Anyway, there are clothes inside. If you could remember, this was your summer house and you always kept clothes inside. Come on. Let's get in before we get soaked with rain. I still got the duplicate key," he answered her as he looked at the dark sky with no stars.

"_I'm Natsume, umm, Natsume Hyuuga." After both shook each other's hand, the little Mikan flash to him her sweetest beam. "I'm pleased to meet you Natsume-sama."_

"_Please, just Natsume," he corrected. She continued smiling. Soon, both families were already inside. The two couples occupied the two sofas by the living room. While Mikan and Natsume sat on each of the small seats opposite each other by the door._

_The interior design of the house was simple. Overall, it was made in native inspiration. It was composed by half-cement and half-wood, African Blackwood that is. The floor was made by pure cement layered with grey marbled tiles. The walls were the ones composed of woods. The living room and guest areas were both located near the door opposite each other. And by the end of the entry area was the kitchen and dining halls. Four comfort rooms were found on the first floor and a winding staircase that leads to the next storey was found on the northeastern part of the floor._

_The next ground was merely composed of ten big rooms, each with a mixed jungle-like style as well as native designs. Each also got a personal bathroom composed of a tub and a shower._

"_Hey, mom, I never thought that we'd be camping here for a week. You should've told me so I could've prepared," young Mikan said. _Well, guess it's a déjà-vu. _Yuka chuckled._

"_I've told you countless times, Mikan but you never listen. Your brain was always glued to somewhere beyond the windows," her mom answered, making others chuckle. She blushed with embarrassment. Yuka perfectly knew the reason why Mikan kept on looking outside the windows, towards a certain mansion. She sighed. When will her daughter finally be able to move on? She sure hopes that Natsume would help in that process. She sighs again._

"_Don't worry, dear. There are clothes inside the cabinets."_

"_Clothes?" Kaoru asked._

"_We always leave clothes every time we leave the house so when we visit here, we won't have to worry about not bringing ones. Don't worry. They're always cleaned and pressed." Yuka answered._

"_Good 'cause the clothes I brought were not enough to last the week." She answered._

_Yuka smiled._

"_How about for boys?" Mr. Hyuuga asked._

"_We also have."_

"_Nice."_

"But I thought there's school tomorrow?" she questioned again.

"Let mom handle it," he replied. He walked towards her and grabbed her free hand before heading towards the door. He inserted the key on the small hole. As it clunk open, he pushed it hard, letting it make a small squeaky sound.

"It's been a long time," Natsume said under his breath. Still Mikan heard it perfectly well. After placing their bags on the floor, they sat for a while on the seats where they sat when they were still young. Oh yes, Natsume remembered it perfectly well –the past. As for Mikan, well, she was still scrutinizing the place as if it was her first time to be there. Natsume raised a brow. Mikan noticed him yet shrugged the thought off. Moments later, they sat with uneasy tension.

Moments later, a sound of stomachs grumbling could be heard. They looked at each other before breaking into laughter. "I'm going to prepare some food," Natsume finally said as he tried to suppress the natural smile he had in his lips.

"I'll go help," she said as she get up and head towards him. Grabbing her free hand and the grocery bags on each hand, they went to the kitchen _together._

…

Slicing the carrots in hand, he turned to see her in a gloomy condition. He sighed as he began to worry. As far as he's concern, she's been like that ever since he fetched her from her apartment hours ago. He can't even put a finger as to why she's acting strangely. As much as possible, he also doesn't want to think it has something to do with the lad he saw with her before he came. But seriously, there is no other option besides him right? Could it be that the guy has some past with her? Impossible. As far as he knows, the boys she could possibly meddle with were only him and Ruka. But, there's still a possibility, right? He sighed again.

Meanwhile, as Mikan was mixing the spices to make a tasty sauce for dinner, on the other hand, she was also deeply contemplating about how she's going to survive all these things. Does she feel something for him? Well, maybe, taking the fact that her heart always skips a beat when he does something cute to her, not to mention sweet. But she also knew that she shouldn't feel this way because if she did, it might be too hard for her to let go in the end, not to mention she might not be able to do what she's supposed to do in the end. She sighs. All she wanted to do was to end all this things. The problem is, how? No one else knew of her situation. Ruka? He's busy. Kaoru? Not a chance. Natsume? Never mind. If only she could think of certain possibilities to stop this all then... someone just threw something in her head.

She turned around to see a very over-innocent looking Natsume slicing the carrots. She already suspected it was him but maybe not. She turned back around. Where was she? Right, if only she could have a genius friend who could help her devise a plant then… there it is again! She turned around and noticed Natsume biting his lip as he munched some raw carrots. _Okay, it's definitely him. Now she's sure of it! Just so you wait Natsume! _She thought as her lips secretly formed an evil grin. She grabbed what was near her and dipped her super clean hands in it before nearing the oblivious lad.

As she was already near him, she tapped his back, trying hard not to laugh until she fulfill what she's about to do. As he turned around, SLAP! Though not hard, Mikan slapped Natsume's face in the middle, thus filling it with sauce. After, she rolled down laughing. Natsume, being pissed at her laugh, grabbed the carrot tidbits before shooting it at her opened mouth. She choked. Now it was his turn to laugh. Also annoyed, she reached back the table, grabs the bowl filled with sauce and threw it at him. He did the same. Then the brawl in the kitchen had begun.

Natsume with a sauce-filled face. Mikan with carrots in her hair. They stopped the fight the moment they heard the doorbell rang. Mikan, who was currently lying on the floor, stood up as she dusted her clothes. She took out the carrots in her hair before marching towards the entrance. As she pulls the knob wide open, "Kaito, what a pleasant surprise," Mikan greeted, making Natsume's ears perk up.

**Note: **Storm coming? Tires flattened? What's going to happen next now that Kaito, Natsume and Mikan are trapped in the same roof for a few days? Find the juicy details on the next chapters. Chapter REPOSTED, not edited. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: **Sorry for the late update but I'm back! Everything that recently happened with my life just made me a lazy bummer. So, I'm sorry for making all of you wait. Oh, one more important thing: If you want the real Hotaru to be here, just tell me and your suggestions so I could revise this and work it all out.

**Blind Touch**

**Chapter ten**

"_Kaito, what a pleasant surprise," Mikan greeted, making Natsume's ears perk up._

Upon hearing his name made mention, Natsume couldn't help but make his face look decent before stepping out of the kitchen. Taking off his apron and wiping the sauce out of his face, he took no time to hesitate before marching out.

"What are you doing here?" Natsume asked as he continued advancing, remembering the guy to be the same lad he saw with Mikan outside her place moments ago. _Strange. How did he get here so fast? _He asked himself. When he was already beside the brunette, he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, reminding the uninvited guest that if she's his concern then, she was already taken.

"I had a family few kilometers from here and decided to visit them when I notice this house occupied," Kaito replied.

"Then, what if this house is occupied? Most people wouldn't care, right?" Natsume stated. Well, he sure does got a point. A lot of houses are probably occupied before theirs but of all those lit houses, why would he stop there –their summer house? Pure coincidence alone surely can't explain that matter. It needs to be intended –it must've been his intention.

"Uh, yeah but it just got me surprised that I've been passing this road a lot of times and a lot of times, this house was empty until tonight."

Mikan saw the disagreement of the raven haired lad because she too disagreed on Kaito's unreasonable reasons. Well, simply because it doesn't sound like the appropriate reason –not enough. With a hesitating face, she turned around to her side to where Natsume was. Much to her dismay, no expressions were engraved in it. Sigh. She couldn't blame him. After all, she herself doesn't know what to do with the unexpected guest. Let him come and entertain him? Could be but… probably not.

From the long pause circulating between the three people, unknowingly, black clouds had finally caught up with the place. Until such time… it rained hard.

"I better go," Kaito excused, breaking the uneasy ice.

Mikan didn't utter a word, just a smile. On the other hand, Natsume was murmuring inaudible, something like _you better be. _Inside, Mikan could only laugh at his childish actions. _Natsume would always be Natsume, _she thought. Sigh. That couldn't be helped, could it?

With a final wave of the hand, Kaito finally left. Seeing him back in his car, Natsume pulled Mikan back inside the house before they got soak with rain and encouraged her to close the door. She followed –was about to follow until one voice called back.

"Wait, my tires got flat," someone yelled outside.

Only one thing crossed Natsume's mind –Grr! That's how freaking angry he is. _Could this lad be more truthful? First, he said he just drop by because he suddenly realized this house was occupied. Second, he reasoned out his tires is flat. What next? That he could stay here for a while until he could contact his relatives and because it's raining?_ Hell, Natsume surely is pissed.

"Bro, can I stay here for a while until I could contact my aunt?" he defended.

Now, that was what Natsume's talking all about.

"Look,"

"Sure, stay here for a while. We're about to make dinner actually," Mikan interrupted.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the blue-haired lad apologized.

"Its fine," Mikan replied.

As she opened the door wider for the soaking lad to come in, Mikan already noticed the hot glare Natsume is shooting towards the unwanted guest. At the same time, the raven-haired lad was also giving her the questioning look as to why she did what she did. To end the silent brawl, Mikan didn't do anything once again but smiled at Natsume, taking him aback once more.

When the two proceeded back to the kitchen, they both silently continued making dinner. The other one on the other hand stayed at the sofa. Mikan had told him to entertain himself first through television as they prepared the food. Kaito could only beam. Well, what else would you expect? He doesn't have anything. As he adjusted himself to the comfy couch, he grabbed the remote before switching the television to random channels.

However, he suddenly stopped when a news channel caught his sensitive ears.

"Good evening people of Japan. Right now, it has been reported that Japan will be experiencing three-day storms. It wasn't actually calculated when this storm will last but let's just hope that'll it'll end soon. So, for safety's sake, we're advising you tonight to prepare your flashlights in case of emergencies and power offs-"

"Wait, what did it say?" Mikan frantically asked as she exited the kitchen.

"There's going to be a storm tonight," Kaito answered, trying to sound caring. _Yeah, as if he really cared._ The thing he only cares about are the lies he could possibly create such that he could come close to Mikan. Talk about seeing someone you love once again after years of separation. He's still a man with hormones and desires, you know. Hearing their conversation, Natsume could only roll his eyes as he kept on slicing carrots back in the kitchen, trying to resist his anger of going to the living room, grab his collar and pull him outside the house. _Calm down, Natsume. _On the contrary, poor naïve Mikan didn't even know what's the secret thing happening inside the place she's at.

Anyway, just as he said those words, the rain outside suddenly poured more fiercely as the lights starts to flicker on and off. Letting her reflexes guide her, she went to where she found the flashlights when she re-explored the place hours ago. After grabbing it, she placed it atop the kitchen's table just in case, thinking that they both need it more than Kaito does before she resumed her cooking.

…

Later, during dinner

"So, Kaito, do you have a coat for you know, after dinner?"

"Regarding that, auntie had called and told me to stay put for a while. They wouldn't be able to send some help for now. So, if you'd allow me and if it's alright, I'll be staying here."

"You can't be serious,-"

"You can," Mikan connected, "I mean, you can stay here for now."

Natsume shot her a glare but she gave her best to block it away. Honestly speaking, she totally has no idea why she said that. She probably pitied the guy. Plus, something's certainly telling her that this Kaito is not just an ordinary person. Something's telling her she knows him somehow. She just can't point it out. But since she had said those words already, there's no point taking it all back. All she just hopes for is that everything will turn out just fine. _Well, will it really turn out just fine?_

**Note: **Please review and make my day.


End file.
